Jake Saiga ,Demon Slayer
by vnite
Summary: Its About Jake a Demon Slayer With Fire powers, a kickass sword which can control the winds and Mai his GF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood on the mountai peak looking down at the green valley valley was filled with morning mist. I switched to dragon vision and could see through the mist. I could see the town at the edge and all its people were just waking up.I saw that was still sleeping ,so i decided i would wake her up. I jumped off the cliff, The wind in my hair and the rush of falling in the misty air was exhilerating. As i reached the bottom i summoned my blade Saiga and sword was a gift from my master and could control the winds.I reached the room we were staying in and went into Mai's she lay on her bed her dark amber hair to one side,she looked beautiful,like a goddess sleeping peacfully. I gently kissed her .She woke up and kissed me looked into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes and just lay in my got up and got left our inn and went into town. To the townsfolk we were just a young couple who came into town a week think we just travelling around from place to place.

Let me Introduce myself. I am Jake ,a 17 year old demon hunter. I left the town where i used to live when my master came with me when i left the city where i was born and grew go from place to place hunting Demons. I have a power to control flames and a sword, Saiga which can control the winds. I also have some dragon powers. Mai has magical powers which can cure most wounds. She has saved me many times and is my been 2 years since we left our usually stay at a place for a few weeks and clear the demons around. Once we finish we move have met other demon hunters on our travles and even worked with some of me tell you how all of this started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I was very young when my parents were demon hunters as well. Actually I come form a long line of demon when my parents died my grandfather stopped demon hunting and cut all ties with that world taking me with used to live in a huge ancestral house. The head of the family had gotten the power to control flames from an ancient dragon many thousands of years grandfather and trained my very strictly in martial arts ,but never taught me to control my powers.

I grew up with everyone as a normal child.I used to play with all the kids in the was my neighbour and we used to play together all the time when we were was from a rich family and was very shy when she was small. The city was surrounded by hills ,forests and children used to play in the hills. Near the hills was a Cave which every1 was forbidden from entering because was believed to be the home of a dangerous monster.

One day when we were playing Mai was abducted by some thugs who wanted to hold her for ransom. I followed the thugs to their hideout. I could see that Mai was very afraid. So i without thinking just went in. The thugs were surprised to see me and tried to catch were two thugs and the first one came at me. I ran towards him and and jumping from his thigh kneed him in the face. He fell backwards hard hit his head hard to the ground and fainted. The other thug got angry and kicked me. I flew and and hit the wind was knocked out. The thug came at me and again tried to kick me. I bent and sweeped his other leg off the ground. He fell down and before he could get up i kicked him behind the ear with all my strength, he fainted.  
Taking Mai ,we ran back to Mai's house and told her parents immediatly contacted the police and the thugs were then Mai and I became very close.

After the incident, Mai would always stay close to the group of children there was and I were rivals. He used to like Mai when we were her close to me, He got very jealous. One day when they were playing I had not gone yet,xx tricked Mai into going into the forbidden cave telling her that I had gone in. When I went to play ,everyone told me what happened. I rushed to the was very dark and i was a little scared. But I still went in because Mai was i went in it was starting to get brighter. Inside was a huge Dragon, It was green and was easily more than hundred times my own size. As i approached it ,It roared and asked what i was doing there. I was very scared ,but told it that i was looking for a girl who had come in. It threatened to eat me but i mustered my courage and asked it where Mai laughed , it's laughter made the mountain rumble. It transformed into and old man wearing green clothes. He was very thin but was strong and had a very kind and merry face, his eyes had a sparkle to them. He told me that Mai was safe and was with his told me that he was a celestial dragon and was just testing me. He told me that even though i was just a boy ,i was very brave. He took me further into the cave. It opened into a huge Cavern. The cavern had a beautiful house and a small lake. The cavern was open at the top and i could see the sky. The old man lead me inside the house. There Mai was happily talking with an old lady. The old lady was and seemed eyes had a sparkle to them aswell. When they saw me they welcomed me. The old man and lady explained that, they were celestial dragons and had been living in the cave for hundreds of had stopped communicating with humans ,when felt that humans had become corrupt and spent some time with them. They both were very happy. When it was time for us to leave and they told us that we could come whenever we wanted.

I and Mai used to visit the old dragon couple many times. One time ,the old couple offered to teach us magic. We Accepted their was taught healing magic by the old lady and the old man thought me to control fire magic. So the old man became my master. He taught me to control flames, he said that humans naturally had the power of flames inside them and that flame magic burns with the power of human emotions. He taught me ancient martial arts and taught me how to use wapons. He trained me for many years. And when I turned 15 my training was complete.

One day the old couple told us that they had lived for millenia and it was their time to pass master gave me a sword and told me that it could control the told me that it would always be with me and that i could just summon it whenever i needed old lady gave Mai a small vial. She told her that it contains a medicine so powerful that it could heal a person even if they were an inch from master said that he had one more gift to give. He put his hand on my forehead and i could feel very strength like i never felt flowing into me. My Body became as tough as dragon scales .I had red slit like eyes ,like a reptile . My smell and hearing became very sharp and i could feel strength flowing through my eyesight became very,very sharp. I could see the smallest details and could see very far as if it was beside me. When i looked at Mai i realized that i wasn't just seeing physical bodies, but was seeing the very essence of things. The old couple told us goodbye and transformed into slowly started to dissolve into gold gold dust flew out of the was crying into my chest as i gently held her.


End file.
